NanoArmor Suit
The Lionscrest NanoArmor Suit 'is a set of powerful and extremely versatile tactical combat-armor made from nanotechnology. When worn, it would drastically enhance combat and physical performance, allowing the operator to execute superhuman feats. Modes The suit has four modes: Strength, armor, and stealth. Armor Armor mode is active when energy is diverted to tightening of the suit's outer weave, increasing density and thus enabling deflection of oncoming high-speed projectiles; blunt trauma and high-energy emissions are also absorbed. This depletes the suits' power rather than the wearers' health. Because the suit is rendered heavier in this state, footsteps are louder and the wearers' stealth properties are significantly reduced if operating on certain terrains, such as concrete or brick. A prominent glow will flow through the suits' fibers as it channels power-dampening energy. While in armor mode, energy depletes faster when the wearer is shot at. In calm conditions, the energy supply of the suit automatically refills to 100% in minutes. Strength This mode enhances the user's physical strength to superhuman levels, allowing them to pick up and throw heavy objects with little to no effort. This also allows users to kick cars across roadways. When activated, the fibers of the suit inject a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. In early builds of the suit, the outer surface of the suit would glow bright red when activated. In later builds, the suit would glow bright blue instead when this mode was activated. Speed Speed mode allows the user to run faster than a normal human being. When this mode is active, the suit injects nano-bots, which enter the wearer's bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, and supply more oxygen to the brain and muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode. However, it should be noted that running with Speed Mode activated depletes suit energy, not walking. Cloak The suits' surface dynamically scans the surrounding area and modifies its skin color to match in real-time, cloaking the player in addition to trapping most vibrations (sound) produced by movement. During this time, the wearer is enveloped within a clear "shimmer" as light is bent around the wearer causing invisibility. There is, however, a slight distortion which can be noticed by the human eye (Particularly when the suit is in motion). Additionally, this mode also increases the users speed slightly, but not as much as Speed Mode does. Note that firing a gun will automatically cancel out cloak mode, as it drains all the suit's energy supply. However, firing suppressed weapons will only minimize power consumption but while still disrupting the system. The suit's cloak mode also temporarily deactivates when the user melees enemies, making it unreliable in hand-to-hand combat situations. Power This mode activates only when needed. It drains energy, but it allows the user to hit with more power than they would normally. For example, with power mode activated, the user can kick a hole through a brick wall, kill someone with one punch to any vital part of the body, and even break a window simply by applying one's weight against it. As of 2021, Power Mode is automatically activated once a person wears the suit. Accessory modes *'Visor: The tactical visor, which is integrated with the suit's interface, is a computer that allows users to scan for tactical options and areas to replenish ammo for weapons, and keep track of how many enemies are in a certain area and the recommended strategy for dealing with them. Prior to an update, the suit's computer contained a glitch where it would mistakenly label an ally to the wearer as an enemy if said ally was behaving suspiciously, leading to the wearers accidentally assaulting their comrades. *'Nanovision: '''A Combination of night vision and thermal imaging, when this mode activates everything turns greyscale, save for heat sources, which turn the same color they would with the standard thermal image (including Ceph). It also emulates night vision by evening out the visual highs and lows to make everything a uniform brightness. *'Hacking': A software update for the on-board computer inside the suit allows for users to hack into computers, remote turrents, and even aerial drones (provided that they are within a certain distance to the wearer, as the hacking function won't work if the drone is too far away). *'MP3 Player': This is an accessory that allows the wearer to listen to music while wearing the NanoArmor suit. *'Hands-free text messaging': Similar to Siri or Google Assistant, this function takes the form of the NanoArmor Suit's AI system synchronizing with non-NanoArmor wearing people's cellphones, allowing the wearer to literally "speak" messages into other people's phones (NOTE: This only works if you have your phone's contact list synchronized with the computer inside the suit). Non-modal functions *'Defibrillator': This function is used to save users from cardiac arrest: If a user takes too much damage and is in danger of cardiac arrest, the Defibrillator can be used to revive the person before they die. *'Rebreather': This function is used underwater (or in areas where oxygen is unavailable). It is capable of recycling exhaled carbon dioxide back into oxygen, and can also utilize the process of hydrolysis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, use the hydrogen to help power the suit and to give the oxygen to the wearer to be inhaled. This allows the user to remain underwater indefinitely. *'Thrusters': On board thrusters allow the user to swim faster underwater or move in zero-gravity environments. Contrary to popular belief, it can't let the user fly. *'Ammo tracker''': The Nano-Armor suit instantly tracks how many bullets remain in a weapon immediately when the user picks it up. This has something to do with the palm of the suit electronically linking to the firearm. The suit can calculate the number of rounds it has when the user rotates the weapon in their hand and determine the additional mass based on the firearm's weight when empty. Trivia *The current model of the suit is designed to accomodate both female and male wearers. However, in an early stage of development, a females-only suit variation was created, but was then scrapped by Lionscrest for unknown reasons. Gallery Female version of NanoArmor.jpg|Concept art for a modified females-only suit design that was eventually scrapped by Lionscrest NanoArmor Suit.jpg|The original NanoArmor Suit. Note that it's designed to accommodate both female and male wearers Colored NanoArmor Suits.jpeg|Colorized variations of the NanoArmor Suit NanoArmor Helmet.png|Closeup of the NanoArmor helmet Category:Equipment